


Don't Forget

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Remember You [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Metaphors, Notes, Restaurants, headphones, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack always remembers.A/N:The incident in question is the incident that is mentioned in the Open House series where Austin is introduced. Sorry for all the vagueness, apparently A03 hates my tags.





	Don't Forget

"How much longer are they gonna be? I'm hungryyyy." Felix says, and Jack gives him a look.

"Not long, Mark said they're stuck in traffic."

"Can we order without them?" Robin suggests, and Jack shoots _him_ a look too.

"They're not even here yet and yer already bein' awful hosts." Jack says, adjusting his pad and paper on the table nervously.

He'd brought it in case today was one of those days where Mark didn't really feel like talking.

He never forgot to include Mark. 

"I can't be an awful host if I'm a guest, Jack!" Felix says impatiently, and Jack huffs.

"Ye can order an _appetizer_." Jack scolds, and both Robin and Felix basically jump for joy.

* * *

  
A few moments later, Mark comes in, with headphones on of course, and Jack positively _beams_.

They make eye contact as his friends tell the hostess the name of the party they're here to see, and Jack stands up quickly as he watches her point their way.

"That your man crush everyday, Jack?" Felix teases, and Jack squints his eyes rudely. Mark waves back at Jack silently, then takes a seat right next to him without removing his headphones.

One of his friends sighs and makes Jack look up and raise a brow.

"Guess we _aren't_ getting an introduction. I'm Wade, and this is Bob. And obviously Mr. Manners over there is Mark." Wade says, and Jack smiles politely and shakes their hands.

"I'm Jack! And these are my friends Felix and Robin."

"How's it hangin'?" Felix asks, and Wade snickers.

Felix, Robin, Bob and Wade make idle conversation while Jack focuses all his attention on Mark.

It feels awkward for them to sit with other people, like their world has been invaded, but its not like they were strangers.

Jack came prepared, though.

He was always prepared for Mark.

 _How are you feeling?_ He wrote, sliding the notepad over to Mark who smiled at it.

_You remembered._

_Always._ Jack responded, and he watched as Mark smiled wider, brown eyes scanning over him.

Mark was glad that Jack understood that depression wasn't something that could just go away, and this was Mark's way of readjusting.

_I'm feeling a little down. Sorry if your friends don't like me._

_I'm sure they do. They're just grumpy cause they're hungry. Did you wanna try to take them off?_ Jack asks cautiously, glancing up at Mark to see him rub his neck nervously. Jack took a sharp inhale, then watched as Mark nodded and removed his headphones slowly.

It wasn't until after that exchange that they realized pretty much everyone was staring at them.

"What is even happening here?" Robin asks, and Jack is about to speak up when Mark clears his throat.

"Sorry, I'm not much for talking. I'm Mark,  a friend of Jack's." He smiles, and Jack exhales when Felix welcomes him with a fist bump.

"So he talks!" Bob says, and Mark blushes slightly.

"That he does." Jack smiles, and the conversation resumes.

Until Wade asks a really weird question.

* * *

 

"So, you're the guy that sits with Mark everyday right?"

"That'd be me!" Jack squeals, and he blushes in the deep laugh Mark gives in response.

"Hm." Bob says, glancing over at Mark with an unreadable expression.

Well...unreadable to _Jack_.

 _Mark_ on the other hand squinted his eyes angrily.

The rest of them sat in uncomfortable silence, which was unfamiliar to Jack, until Felix spoke up. 

"Well! It was cool meeting you guys!" Felix says, and Robin laughs as he nods in agreement.

* * *

 

They all paid their bills, saying their goodbyes, and as they exited the restaurant, Jack was tugged aside by Wade.

" _ **Jaysus**_!" Jack screamed, and Wade laughed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Good job." Jack said sarcastically. "What's up bro?"

"I just wanted to say...thank you."

"Fer what?"

Wade sighed, glancing at Bob and Mark. "It can be...hard dealing with loss, for all of those involved. But when you see it happen...it's worse. Mark needed someone like you, someone unaffected. Thanks for...getting to know him."

"Oh...it's no big deal really. He seemed really interestin' and his drawin's are pretty good." Jack smiled, and Wade laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't let him forget about us when you guys are a popular rock duo okay?"

Jack smiled, and he felt like this was the best idea ever as he nodded at Wade. "Of course not. I don't forget anything."

 


End file.
